How Bright We Shine
by Terrasina Dragonwagon
Summary: Sequel to “Where You Belong.” Final story in a trilogy. When Slade’s death throws Terra back into darkness, can Beast Boy save her? Oneshot, BBT, angst that ends in overwhelming amounts of fluff.


**Author: **Terrasina Dragonwagon  
**Title: **How Bright We Shine  
**Rating: **T (rated for mild language and mild suggestive themes)  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Drama  
**Word Count: **3,258  
**Summary: **Sequel to "Where You Belong;" final story in a trilogy. When Slade's death throws Terra back into darkness, can Beast Boy save her? Oneshot, BBT, angst that ends in overwhelming amounts of fluff.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or any associated characters and situations. Those rights belong to…erm…Cartoon Network, maybe? Glen Murakami? I'm not sure. But they don't belong to me. Neither do the songs "As Long As You're Mine" and "Thank Goodness". They and the musical _Wicked _belong to Steven Schwartz and Gregory Maguire. The song quoted in the middle of the story is, of course, from _The Phantom of the Opera. _It belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber, who is my god.

**Author's Note: **This story takes place just over a year after "Where You Belong" - fourteen months, to be specific. This makes Beast Boy twenty years and five months and Terra seventeen and eleven months. …The Dragon did math _again! _I know, I'm cool. I actually have a very complex timeline for this series. Apologies if he doesn't actually _sound _twenty.  
I know it's been _forever _since I posted WYB, and I'm very, very sorry. I got partway into this and hit a major roadblock with developing the story to where I wanted it to end. So it underwent a rewrite process, and most of what's here now wasn't in the original draft. Finally, several new episodes were released between the writing of WYB and HBWS, and more will have undoubtedly been released by the time this is posted. I beg your forgiveness in this matter; for continuity's sake, I am finishing the trilogy off as though nothing has changed between the second and third stories. Also – I apologize if all the jumping back and forth is slightly confusing…but it all comes together in the end, I promise!  
Don't forget to click the nice little button and leave a review when you're done. It's such a lovely shade of blue. It _wants _to be clicked.

:x:x:x:

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight  
__I need help believing  
__You're with me tonight  
__My wildest dreamings could not foresee  
__Lying beside you  
__With you wanting me  
__And just for this moment  
__As long as you're mine  
__I've lost all resistance  
__And crossed some borderline  
__And if it turns out it's over too fast  
__I'll make every last moment last  
__As long as you're mine  
_…  
_Just for this moment  
__As long as you're mine  
__Come be how you want to  
__And see how bright we shine  
__Follow the moonlight until it is through  
__And know I'll be here, holding you…_

:x:x:x:

Terra smoothed her shaking hands across the front of her white dress, smiling nervously at her reflection in the mirror. She looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and saw Starfire enter the room, holding a small spray of forget-me-nots and ivy. The Tamaranian smiled broadly and crossed the room to hug her tightly. "Congratulations, friend," she said.

"Thanks," she said weakly.

"You are frightened?"

"A little, yeah," she admitted, taking the flowers from Starfire and sinking into a chair. "I mean, it's a big step."

"But you love each other, do you not?" Starfire asked her.

"Yeah, of course."

"Then what is there to be afraid of?"

There was a brief silence. "You're right. Thanks, Star."

The redhead smiled at her. "Of course."

:x:x:x:

This was her opportunity. He was distracted; he didn't see her; she wouldn't have another chance like this one…but –

No. No time for hesitation. The cave was littered with debris; it took no effort at all to silently summon a large stone from the floor.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were glowing yellow with her power. In one swift motion, she shattered the rock into thousands of tiny, razor-sharp pieces and flung them at him.

He noticed a moment too late, spinning around wide-eyed to face her.

Blood spewed as the stone fragments pierced his mask and lodged in his body. He didn't make a sound as he dropped.

Silence reigned. Expressions of disbelief wrote themselves across the other Titans' faces.

His one good eye glared up at her as she approached. "Well done, apprentice," he said, his voice still smooth despite the pain he was obviously in. "I didn't think…you had it in you."

"Don't call me that," she said, her own voice low and angry.

He let out a raspy chuckle. "You were…a good apprentice, Terra. …We could have…had it all, you and I."

"No," she said softly. "No. I'm not like you. I'm not going to listen to you. I don't believe you." She stepped away from him as she spoke.

A chilling smile was visible on his face through a crack in his mask, though his life was draining away with the widening pool of blood beneath him. "You could have been…great, Terra."

"I don't need you to be great," she said, her tone firm, an old, lingering fear in her eyes.

Before he could speak again, Robin's voice spoke up from behind her. "It's over, Slade. You've lost."

"Have I?" he whispered, and then he was gone.

:x:x:x:

Of course her father wasn't there to give her away, but she didn't mind that much. A part of her would have liked for her parents to be there, of course, but they'd long since lost touch, and they weren't truly a part of her life anymore. Then again, at least they were probably still alive – Gar's parents had both died long before she'd ever met him.

She shook her head. Today was for her and Gar. Her, and Gar, and the people who had _really _shaped their lives: the Titans.

Because of course they were all here. She thought she might have seen Batman earlier; why he'd be there she didn't know, but it didn't particularly bother her. After all, if not for him, Robin wouldn't have been able to form the Titans, and she would never have met Gar. _Hah, that's a strange thought. _

She took a deep breath, straightened her skirt, and prepared to step through the doors…and toward what might well be the best decision of her life.

:x:x:x:

The sun filtered through the leaves of the tree, casting patchy, greenish light across the face of the girl - the young woman - who sat beneath it. A gentle wind rustled its leaves and blew her long blonde hair into her face. She remained there for a long time, as the sun began to sink beneath the horizon and the air began to grow cool. Every once in awhile, someone would pass on the jogging trail before the tree and glance disinterestedly at her. Most did double-takes as they ran by. She ignored them all. She was here because it was quiet.

"Tara?"

Or at least, it had been.

She sighed, didn't look up. "What, Gar?" she asked dully.

He sat on the ground next to her and laced his fingers through hers. "You've gotta stop doing this to yourself, babe."

She pulled her hand away. "Why?" she asked.

"Tara, you _know _why. He was a criminal, he was a bad person. We were doing our job. You can't blame yourself for doing your job."

She finally turned her head towards him, and he almost flinched at the dark look in her eyes. "He's _dead, _Gar," she said. "He's _dead. _I killed him. I _killed _him. _I killed him - _"

"Shh," he said, interrupting her before she could get hysterical. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close, held her tightly. "Oh, Tara. Oh, baby. I wish I could tell you how to get through this." He offered her a small, gentle smile.

She didn't smile back, but she didn't pull away, either. "I can't believe I…I'm…I'm such a horrible person," she whispered.

"No you're not," he tried to reassure her. "Tara, there was nothing else you could have done."

"There had to have been something," she said in a small voice. "There had to have been. There _had _to."

He sighed and closed his eyes and held her tighter. He had no idea what he could say that would make her feel any better about what had happened. She wasn't upset because she had killed _him, _she was upset because _she _had killed him. There was a difference. She hated herself right now, and while in a way he understood that, he still couldn't stand to see her doing this to herself. "You know I love you, right?" he said softly in her ear. He'd said it before, but it had never seemed as though she really believed him.

"I guess," she whispered. He sighed again. _Like _that _was really going to help, _he thought.

They sat in silence for a long time. Eventually she crawled over into his lap, rested her head on his shoulder, and fell into an uneasy sleep. He remained awake as the stars began to sparkle overhead in the inky black sky, holding her, protecting her. Thoughts of how unfair life was raged through his mind, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed again and held her closer. For now, it was all he could do was to be here for her.

The moon had risen by the time they returned to the Tower. "Where were you guys?" Robin asked as they walked in.

"At the park," Beast Boy replied. "We were talking." He hoped Robin would take the hint and not press him further.

Fortunately, he did, and just nodded and turned his attention back toward Starfire.

Next to him, Terra sighed, then straightened up and plastered on a smile. "'Night, Beast Boy," she chirped.

He smiled sadly back at her. He hated that she was doing this to herself, but what could he really do? "Goodnight, Terra," he replied, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She left, and Beast Boy looked over at the other Titans, who were watching with moderate interest.

"She is doing well," Starfire said.

Beast Boy gave a wry grin. "Yeah, sure," he said, and was not in the slightest surprised to see everyone but Raven give him blank stares.

Terra was good at hiding things.

He rolled his eyes at them. "I'm going to bed."'

:x:x:x:

She _was_ listening to the justice who was conducting the ceremony, but most of her thoughts were concentrated on the man standing next to her.

The expression on his face when she entered the room had been unforgettable. His eyes had lit up and his jaw had dropped slightly as he stared at her in amazement. As soon as she saw him, all her fears had flown away.

She had handed her flowers to Starfire and stepped forward to take Gar's hands. "Hey," he had said softly.

"Hey," she had replied.

The justice had smiled at them both, then begun to speak. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in matrimony…"

:x:x:x:

She sat bolt upright, breathing hard. "Oh God," she whispered, and began to shake. "Oh God…"

Next to her, he came awake with a start, then blinked up at her. "Tara? What's wrong, babe?"

"I - " she began, and then burst into tears.

Immediately he reached up and pulled her down on top of him, wrapping his arms protectively around her. "Shh," he soothed. "It's all right. It's okay. I've got you. It's okay…"

Finally she ran out of tears to cry, and subsided into drawing deep, gasping breaths, trying to calm herself down. She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Was it the nightmare again?" he asked softly once she had regained her composure.

She nodded against his chest, not yet trusting her ability to speak.

"Oh, Tara…" he said. "I can only imagine how awful this is for you." He sighed inwardly, pulled her closer, felt her arms wrap around his chest. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She didn't respond.

:x:x:x:

"…Garfield, do you take Tara to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he answered without hesitation. She beamed up at him, a joyful expression on her face. It was just now beginning to sink in that this was it, that he was binding himself to the only girl – woman – he'd ever loved. It was an incredible thought. Forever. That was what this meant: _forever. _

He smiled back.

:x:x:x:

Time passed. She didn't know how much. Gar was worried about her, she knew, as were the other Titans. But what could she do? She'd _killed _a man. So he was evil. So he deserved it. She'd still _killed _him. She hadn't thought she was capable of killing. She'd made some bad decisions in the past, she knew, but _this_…this was different. His words taunted her, haunted her, wouldn't leave her alone.

_You could have been great, Terra._

_We could have had it all._

He was dead and gone; he'd never hurt her again, never be able to come for her and steal her away from the only people who had cared for her in years.

But he was still _there. _He still played with her mind.

_He'll always be there singing songs in my head, he'll always be there singing songs in my head…_

That was what gave her such terrifying nightmares. It helped that Gar was there, she supposed. She'd started sleeping with him not long after Slade's death, and as crude as it sounded, when she was wrapped up in him she could think of nothing else. For a time, at least, she could feel safe and wanted and _loved. _

:x:x:x:

"…Tara, do you take Garfield to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she replied instantly, and felt a shiver of joy course its way down her spine. How could she ever have doubted that he loved her? Not only did he _say _it constantly, but he _showed _it, too – in all the little things he did for her, without ever needing to be asked, and without wanting any thanks in return.

And now she was _marrying _him. She smiled, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour, and squeezed his hands.

:x:x:x:

Slowly, very slowly, she started to heal. It finally occurred to her that for weeks Gar and the other Titans had been trying to draw her out of her shell. What surprised her was the realization that it was _working. _

What worried her was that she wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or not. Eventually Gar figured out what was going on and literally cornered her.

"Tara, when are you going to stop blaming yourself for Slade's death?" he asked, knowing that if he danced around the subject she'd play dumb and avoid answering the question.

"I don't know," she said softly.

"Tara…"

"Just – don't, okay?" she said, trying to duck under his arm and escape.

"Nuh-uh. You're gonna stay here and talk to me," he said, moving into her path.

There was a long pause, during which she refused to look at him. "I'm scared, okay?" she finally burst out. "I'm afraid if I _do _forgive myself, that'll make me a bad person. Or something. I don't know."

"Oh, Tara," he sighed. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. She resisted, but finally gave in and rested her forehead on his chest. "I don't know why you won't listen to me – or any of us – when we tell you it's _not your fault. _You can't think of it as having killed a person. Slade wasn't human anymore. All he was was evil. There was no human _left._"

"You think?" she whispered.

"I _know. _And you do too. Do you think anyone with a _trace _of goodness left in him could have done to someone what Slade did to you?" he said, with venom clear in his voice. She looked up at him in surprise.

"You're still angry about that?"

"You're not?"

"Of course I am. But I didn't expect _you _to be."

"Why wouldn't I? He hurt you, Tara. I love you; of course I'm going to be angry."

"Gar…" He was so obviously furious – and on her behalf – that for the first time she actually began to believe him.

He sighed and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Just…think about that, all right?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

She gave him a small smile. "Promise."

:x:x:x:

"Do you have the rings?" the justice asked. Gar dug them out of his pocket and handed them to her. "A wedding ring is a symbol of an unbroken circle of love, freely given, and received equally, with no beginning or end," she continued. "They serve as a lifelong symbol and reminder of the wedding vows taken and the promises therein."

She paused to hand the smaller, more feminine ring to Gar. "Garfield, please place your ring on Tara's finger, and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," he said softly, sliding the ring onto her finger, his eyes locked on hers.

"Tara, please place your ring on Garfield's finger, and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

Tears gathered in her eyes as she took the second ring and did the same. "With this ring, I thee wed."

:x:x:x:

A year had passed before she felt as though she could describe herself as "normal" again. Well, as normal as a geokinetic superhero could get, that was. What she had needed was time, and friendship, and love; and Beast Boy and the Titans, in one way or another, gave them to her.

A week before the anniversary of Slade's death, she began to feel as though her boyfriend was plotting something. He was acting very odd – at least, odder than he usually did. He seemed very nervous about something, though he refused to tell her what, much less acknowledge that he even _was _acting strange.

That Saturday night, she found out why when he proposed.

"Marry me?" he asked, a hopeful puppydog look on his face. She shrieked, threw her arms around him, and burst into tears.

"I take it that's a yes?" he said, somewhat bewildered.

"Of course it is, you numbskull," she said.

He looked extremely relieved. "Oh good."

"Did you really think I'd say no?" she asked, swiping a hand across her eyes.

"Babe, no guy who _ever _proposes _really _thinks the girl is going to say yes."

"Well, fortunately you were wrong."

He grinned at her, and she smiled back. "This is yours," he said, and slid a simple silver band studded with a single diamond onto her finger. Her eyes filled again, and she sniffled and blinked back tears.

"It's beautiful, Gar," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you," he said.

Her smile grew, and for the first time she responded. "I love you too."

:x:x:x:

The justice smiled at them both. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Garfield, you may kiss your bride."

He leaned forward and kissed her, very gently. They grinned stupidly at each other for a moment when they parted; then he took her arm and led her out.

Not much changed after the wedding. The only significant difference was that now she actually _lived_ in Gar's room, instead of just spending nights there. They weren't able to go on a honeymoon, but neither of them really minded. As corny as she knew it sounded, she was content just to be with him. _Tara Logan. _It sounded much better, she decided, than Tara Markov.

And she was _happy._ For the first time in her life, the nightmares were gone. It was like – like living in a perfect dream, only it was reality. Some days she found it hard to believe that she wouldn't wake up and realize it hadn't been real. Because as silly as she felt even thinking it, she knew she'd found everything she could have asked for in him. He loved her; she loved him, and they were happy.

:x:x:x:

Years passed.

They argued, of course, like all couples did; they had their problems, but always they made up afterwards. And of course, being superheroes, they continued to fight the monsters that plagued the city on a regular basis.

Two years after their marriage, they had twin girls, Sarah and Malory. They had their father's pointed ears and fangs and eyes and their mother's pale skin; Sarah had green hair and Malory blonde. Sarah was a prankster like her father; Malory was quiet, but brilliant.

Three years after that their brother Jesse was born. He looked like a miniature Beast Boy, only fangless and with bright blue eyes. He was, as all little boys are, wild.

When the girls turned six they started developing powers, both of which were odd mutations of their father's: Sarah could blend into her surroundings like a chameleon, and Malory could talk to animals. The same happened to Jesse; his powers were, essentially, the same as his mother's.

She never forgot what Slade had done to her; who would have expected her to? But in her mind, what Gar had done _for _her far outweighed any of it. He'd been there for her all along, supporting her, helping her, protecting her, _loving _her…

And in the end, that was all that mattered: she had a family whom she loved, and who loved her.

And that was all she needed.

:x:x:x:

_Happy is what happens  
__When all your dreams come true._

:x:x:x:

**Another Author's Note: **OH MY GOD SO CORNY. I AM SUCH A LOSER. I blame this entirely on my lack of a love life. It's so cute though! Oh come on, you know it is.  
Some random notes: Forget-me-nots represent faithful love, undying hope, memories, 'do not forget,' and true love. Ivy represents wedded love, fidelity, friendship, and affection. Therefore, I thought both were rather appropriate to be used in Beast Boy and Terra's wedding. The wedding vows were sort of modified from the traditional ceremony to be made more nondenominational, just because I think that works better in this context. Oh, and the reason they used their real names in the ceremony is that the justice is meant to be one of the Justice League's civilian contacts – oh come on, you know they have them. I'm _sure _one of them could pull a few strings to find _someone_ who could perform a freakin' _wedding ceremony.  
_Also I just like calling him 'Garfield.' …Garfield, snigger snigger.  
Yes, he did propose on the one-year anniversary of Slade's death. His intent was to make it into an event that would be a good memory for Terra, not a bad one. Personally, I think he did a pretty good job of it.  
Oh yes. Note that by the time the wedding actually occurs, Terra would be at _least _nineteen. The entire story doesn't take place in a couple of days, you know.  
One last thing. I know I don't talk about what happens to the other Titans after Gar and Tara get married…so feel free to imagine it however you like. Personally, I like to pretend that Robin and Starfire finally admitted they liked each other, got married, and had their own Von Trapp Troop of spiky-haired half-alien children.  
Thanks much to Ray, Bunny and Penguin for reviewing WYB. So let's see a few more reviews this time 'round, ne? Thanks.  
On that note…this is probably the last story in this series. Makes it a nice little trilogy. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed yourselves along the way. I sure did.


End file.
